Project Crown Clown
by hexdragonqueen
Summary: When a hidden project at the DWMA comes back on line, who the person this project is meant for and what does he have to do with Soul "Eater,"and why was he in a coma for 200 years. Allen must now help the Soul Eater gang with their problems so he fix his own problems. Yullen, and SoulxMaka Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own -man or soul eater.**

**This will take place after the soul eater anime. With -man this story will follow after the anime and some of the magma. Allen has become one with the 14****th**** but he is in full control and can use his powers. This will have some Yullen just later on in the story. This is also my first story and first crossover.**

Death city

Maka, Soul, Black Star, Tsubaki, Death the Kid, Liz, and Patty were on their way to the death chamber to report to Lord Death. Their last mission was about a soul that was almost a kishin that had gotten in to Death City. The bad thing was that they lost it and Maka had not been able to see its soul.

"Lord Death, we've have lost kishin and now it is some where in the city" Maka a little upset told Lord Death

"That's O.K. at least you tried. We will wait for it to come back and show himself." Lord Death told the group in his normal happy mood.

As soon as he said that the power when out. It stayed out for a few minutes, and then the power came on. Everyone was straddled by the power that they did not see Sid come in.

"Lord Death, the blackout was cased by Project Crown Clown conceiting to the main system" the zombie informed Death.

"Project Crown Clown that has been on the side power for almost 200 years. What happened?" Lord Death now asked in a worried tone.

"I'm not sure I was just told to tell you that." Sid replied.

"Father what is Project Crown Clown I have never herd of the before?" Kid asked his father which was the same thing that the others in the room were thinking.

"Project Crown Clown is the…well it protects one of the grated people of the hidden world that has been in a coma for 200 years. The side power was just enough to run the systems but if more power was needed it will connect back to the main power. That is what we just went through" Lord Death told them as he was on the way to the room that held Project Crown Clown.

The students followed Lord Death to the room, witch they thought it was o.k. sense he had not stopped them yet. When they entered the room there was a large green crystal with a person inside of it. **(A/N: The crystal looks the same as when Lenalee put inside the crystal by her innocence. It looks almost the same because it was cased by the same thing, innocence.)**

"Well, he looks different than the last time I came here" Lord Death said.

He was referring to the two gears over the person's left eye, the white cape, the silver mask, and the black claw.

When every one, but Kid, saw the person they were awed how cool and strong he looked. Kid was having a fit by how asymmetrical the person looked, that he told Liz and Patty to go in to weapon, witch they did, and kid started to fire at the crystal. When he did no one believed what he just did not even the Thomson sisters. As soon as the bullets got to the crystal they were stopped, and fired back at kid who recede a few gun wondes.

"I was going to worn you about that but I was too late. That crystal will do any thing to protect the boy inside of it." said Stine

"Stine is correct we tried to get him out but had the same reaction to what Kid had." Spirit said.

"Death Scythe, Stine I suppose you two and the kids wont to know who that is in the crystal and why he is here. His name is Allen Walker and he is here for us to protect him while he in still in his coma." Lord Death told every one in the room.

**That is Ch. 1 hope you like it.**

**The hidden world is what the DWMA and the Black Order are a part of since the whole world does not know of their existence.**

**In this Allen look like he is in 20s just so you have something to go on by how old he looks. **

**Sorry if some characters seem out of character.**

**Review so I know how to make it better.**


	2. Chapter 2

**thank you for all the reviews and follows. i did not think so many people would have looked at this. I have up to chapter 4 done i just have to type it up. The only thing stopping me from this is my laziness and other anime shows.**

**I, hexdragonqueen, do not own soul eater or -man. now to the story!**

_Last time on project crown clown_

"_Death Scythe, Stine, I suppose you two and the kids want to know who that is in the crystal and why he is here. His name is Allen Walker and he is here for us to protect him while he is still in his coma." Lord Death told everyone in the room._

Project crown clown room

'Allen Walker', where have I heard that name before? For some reason I think of my mom when I hear that name, why?' Soul Eater thought to himself.

All of a sudden there was a loud noise behind the group of kids standing in front of the large crystal. They all turned around to see the kishin that they were hunting down before. The thing was though, the kishin had stars all over it. Maka and Stine were terrified when they saw the soul of the monster in front of them. It looked like a mummified human with a purple aura around it.

Maka got sick when she saw this. She fell back but before she hit the ground Soul caught her. Within seconds Maka was back to herself and ready for a fight. Soul knew this and transformed into his weapon form, the others soon followed.

After 20 minutes of fighting the monster, none of their attacks seemed to work. They had even tried soul residence but not a single scratch was on it.** (A/N I am not that good with battle scenes but I will put the most important parts in.)** Then they all heard the kishin hiss something they hadn't expected. The shin hissed "Allen Walker, I have found you, now it is time for you to die!"

Just as they had thought they will lose to the new kind of kishin, a sound of glass breaking filled the room. Green shards went everywhere and among the shattering sound was a voice that said," Sorry to say this, but I am not ready to let my master die just yet, not until our mission is done." Everyone was surprised to see that the voice was coming Allen but not directly from him.

'This Allen is something. I have never seen a soul like his before. His soul is a lot like Soul's soul the only differences are the red scare going through it and a green light.' Stine thought to himself.

Allen ran up to the kishin and used something similar to white ribbon to tie it up. He then used the black claw to slash the thing to give it a lot of damage.

Maka was surprised to see how well Allen could fight in his current condition. A green glare caught her eye; she then took some of the shards and put them in her pocket. Soul saw this and was curious on why she took the shares.**(A/N the weapons were now in their human forms due to loss of energy and Allen doing all of the fighting) **

With one more blow the kishin was destroyed but it said one thing before it exploded "You were able to protect your master, Crown Clown, but for how long can you keep this up?" After the smoke cleared the room, they could see Allen standing there, but as they approached him he hit the ground.

"Stine, can you take Allen to the infirmary and make sure that he is fine? Maka, Soul, if Stine says he is fine, can you watch him until he wakes up?" Lord Death asked the three.

"Yes Lord Death" they replied and they were off.

Soul and Maka were told that he was fine just exhausted. They waited two hours then Maka fell asleep on Soul's lap.

_In Allen's dream (Allen's pov)_

I was sitting in the forest of the Black Order with my love Yuu Walker and my children Mana Walker and Yullen Walker. My son Mana had brown hair with white bangs, he imaret most of his traits from me like his appetite, sense of direction, and crown clown. Mana loved to stay by his mother's side whenever possible. Yullen was my daughter that looks and acts like my Yuu. She even had katana like her mother. Yullen was a daddy's girl, always being by my side.

"Dad I think it is time to get up now." I heard Yullen say to me while Yuu and Mana just smiled. After that, everything went black.

_DWMA (normal pov)_

Maka got up from her nap on Soul when Allen started to wake up.

Taking a few minutes before getting up Allen used one of the 14th's powers to identify who was in the room with him. 'There are two kids here, a girl named Maka and a boy named Soul. There is a strong bond between them almost like the same bond I have with Crown Clown. But there is another bond similar to what Yuu and I have. I think that is enough snooping about them, I will get the rest of the information on them later.' After that he got up to see Maka and Soul by his side. "Do you mind telling me where I am at and who you are?" Allen asked even though he knew who they were; he did not want to explain how he knows.

"I am Maka and this is my weapon partner Soul. You are in the DWMA's infirmary." Maka replayed. Soul looked at Allen to see that he was in pain but was hiding it. "Hey Maka, can I see the crystals you grabbed?" asked Soul

Maka gave Soul all the crystals she had. 'If this crystal was able to keep him safe for 200 years it would make sense that it may relieve some of the pain.' Soul thought. "Allen these crystals may help with the pain that you are trying to hide." Soul said as give the crystals to Allen.

As soon as they landed in his left hand they started to glow, then they turned to dust and was absorbed into his left arm. 'If the dust was only was absorbed by my left arm that means that it was part of Crown Clown, this must be the reason why I am in pain.' Allen thought. "Is there more of this somewhere here? If so can you take me there?" he asked Maka and Soul.

"Yes and yes. It is in a chamber in the basement that you were in and there is a large amount there too." Soul told Allen

"Thank you" Allen said as he got out of the bed with their help.

On their way to the room Allen saw just how big this place was.' I will get lost easily if I don't have someone with me.' Allen noted. When they arrived at the room, the first thing he noticed was on the door it said "Project Crown Clown"

'Why is this room named after my innocence' Allen asked himself.

I looked to the center of the room to see the crystal and all of the shards. As soon as he got close to it all of the pieces did the same as the smaller pieces. Allen got to the center as all of the dust particles were absorbed. "Now with that done I feel much better now." Allen said happily.

"Allen, it is good to see you up and better once more." without turning around Allen knew that it was Lord Death.

"How long have I been out Lord Death?" Allen asked.

"About 200 years my dear Allen. Since you will be staying here for a while why don't you help teach one of our classes?" Lord Death asked Allen.

**Thanks for reading I WILL try to get the next chapter done soon.**

**In this Allen will always refer to Kanda as Yuu because he is allowed to call him that but other characters will call Yuu Kanda by Kanda. **

**Please review so I know what to make better.**

**I am using the same ideas about Allen's kids as Alasse-Tasartir on Deviantart **

** gallery/**


	3. Chapter 3

**I got a question on Allen's family so this is how it goes**

**Allen: Dad**

**Kanda: Mom**

**Mana: Son**

**Yullen: daughter**

**I suppose that this story is actually Arekan but I have been calling it Yullen because I have seen more Yullen so i refer to Allen and Kanda pairing as Yullen. **

**Me and spell check do not get along, so sorry for spelling mistakes.**

**Finally I do not own -man or Soul Eater. My ideas for Allen's family came from Alasse-Tasartir on deviantart.**

_Last chapter _

" _Allen, it is good to see you up and better once more." without turning around Allen knew that it was Lord Death._

" _How long have I been out Lord Death?" Allen asked._

"_About 200 years my dear Allen. Since you will be staying here for a while why don't you help teach one of our classes?" Lord Death asked Allen._

"Sure, I don't see what else I can do for now. What is this class you want me to teach?" Allen asked.

"It is a team combat class, and you will be assisting." Lord Death told Allen

"_Assisting,_ who would I be assisting?" Allen asked ' Not like I would know who it is.' he thought.

"Yullen, is the main teacher and she is coming with...her brother and...um mother!" Lord Death said catching Allen's and Soul's attention.

" What?! My mom is coming with her brother and her mother?!" Soul yelled as loud as he could.

" What might be her brother's and mom's names be?" Allen asked out of curiosity.

" Mana is her brother and Yuu Kanda is her mother, why do you ask Allen?" Death asked

' What is the possibility that these three are my family? Only If I could see a picture of at least one of them. Wait just a moment didn't Soul say Yullen was his mom. Maybe just maybe he may have a picture on him of his mother.' Allen thought, ' I will ask him later, now is not the time.'

"Well the reason I asked was that I was just wondering" Allen responded to Lord Death, "when will they be coming lord Death"

" I believe my mom said about two days from today, Allen. You seem to know more than you are letting on. Do you know my family members that are coming?" ask Soul

' Man he is good, if is the son of Yullen what else can I suspect.' " Maybe, you will just have to wait and see for yourself." Allen told Soul.

Later:

" Allen!" Maka came up to Allen trying to get his attention.

" What is it Maka? Is there something I can help you with?" Allen asked Maka

" I was wondering if you have a place to stay yet, cause if you don't you can stay at Soul's and my place. I already got Soul's approval. He actually recommend it. His exact words were ' Allen seems like a cool guy, If he doesn't have a place to stay yet it would be totally cool if he stayed with us, right Maka.'"

" I suppose I can stay with you for the time being" Allen replied and with that they were off to Maka's apartment.

When they arrived the rest of the soul eater group was already there.

"hello Mr. Allen Walker -" Tsubaki started but was interrupted by Allen. " Please just call me Allen"

" O.K. Allen, I am Tsubaki and this is my partner Black Star." Tsubaki finished whille making a hand jester to the blue haired kid next to her.

" See as you already know Soul and Maka, I suppose it is our turn now. I am Death the Kid but please call me Kid, and these two next to me are my partners Liz and Patty"

Allen had made his self at home and enjoyed the party with everyone. Maka froze when she saw someone walk out of there bathroom with only a towel on. She knew things were about to become bad when ever she saw that one cat that had way too much magic.

"Hey boys who wants to take a bath with little ol me" Blair had said and just like many other times her towel fell. Just as you would have guest, Kid, Black Star, and Soul all got nosebleeds. What got the girls was that Allen just looked annoyed, and that did not go unnoticed. " Hey Scar-Boy, what about you? Why don't you come with?" Blair said now on Allen but he just looked away and gave a slight glare telling everyone that he was annoyed. "Well then do you mined getting off of me." Allen said and with that Blair left the room.

"Allen why did you not act like the other boys when Blair came out?" Liz asked when everything calmed down.

"Well I did not act like that for two reasons. One: I am married. Two I find Blair extremely annoying." Allen said, "So do you guys have any more questions for me? I will answer what I can." And with that everyone snapped out of their daze and started to ask away.

"so what is with that odd tattoo on your face?" asked Patty

"Well to start it is not a tattoo. It is a curse given to me by my adopted father. That was also the same time that my hair turned white." Allen said with a small amount of sadness in his voice that everyone could tell that was a touchy topic.

"Why were you in that crystal and why did you absorb it?" Maka asked

"I don't know for sure but before I was put in to that I must have been injured pretty badly for my innocence to form the crystal, as for why I absorb it because it was a part of my innocence and it had to return to my body for it to finish helping me." Allen told them.

"Innocence?" Soul ask, then thinking 'why does that sound so familiar?'

"Yeah. It is the weapon me and other exorcists at the Black Order use to fight. What is funny to me is that we all have the nickname of 'apostles of God'"Allen said. When Black Star heard the last part he jumped three feet up in the air. "Apostles of God, that means that if I beat you in a fight then I know I have the power to surpass God. Allen fight me now!" Black Star screamed.

"Not now maybe tomorrow. It is kind of late." Allen said with a sweat drop on his head.

Black Star had agreed that the fight will be the next day. After that everyone left leaving Soul, Maka, and Allen. Soul and Maka went to bed and said Allen can sleep in the living room. Allen was still awake after trying to sleep for hours. Something then caught his eye. It was a book that was titled 'Soul's Family' he took this time to look for the info he needed before. He flipped through the pages only to get happier and happier. Then he finally fell to sleep with one thought in mine 'I will finally see my family once more after such a long time.'

**Done! this took longer than I thought. sorry for the characters to be a little out of character.**

**Please Review Fav and Follows **


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own -man or soul eater.**

_Last chapter_

_Black Star had agreed that the fight will be the next day. After that everyone left leaving Soul, Maka, and Allen. Soul and Maka went to bed and said Allen can sleep in the living room. Allen was still awake after trying to sleep for hours. Something then caught his eye. It was a book that was titled 'Soul's Family' he took this time to look for the info he needed before. He flipped through the pages only to get happier and happier. Then he finally fell to sleep with one thought in mine 'I will finally see my family once more after such a long time.' _

The time had finally came when black star and Allen had their fight. The two faced each other with a few meters between them.

"Get ready Allen 'cause I won't go easy on you." Black Star yelled

"Neither will I" ' I have no choice BUT to go easy on him. If I went full out this entire town can be destroyed with one blow.' Allen thought to himself. **(A/N remember Allen has come to terms with his Noah and has all of the Noah powers without being a Noah)**

With that Tsubaki turned into her chain-scythe mode and Allen activated Crown Clown. they came running at each other and as soon that their blades touched sparks flew. Black Star tried to use his speed star but only ended in failure and learning that Allen was much faster than they had originally thought. Black Star then saw Allen just standing facing him. He took this as chance to hit his white haired opponent. "Black Star! It's a trap STOP!" Tsubaki yelled but was too late and feel in Allen's trap. A white belt wrapped itself around his leg and through him super high in the sky. When Black Star hit the ground he left a huge crater, but before he could get up the belt did the same thing for a total of four more times. When they finally got out of the belts grasp Tsubaki went in to Enchanted Sword mode. "So you want a sword fight fine." Allen said as he pulled out Sword of Exorcism. They clashed sword more sparks flew but Sword of Exorcism ended up being stronger. Black Star flew back and he was out for the count. All of the people watching was amazed by how strong he was even the people that saw him fight before were surprised.

"Black Star, are you ok I knew this was too much of you." Tsubaki said worried to the blacked out Black Star. At this point the crowed left then there was a voice that Allen recognized.

"Who is the one that knocked out the blue hair baka over? I want to give them a good jobs well done." A man with long hair in a high pony tail said

Then Allen went up behind them and hugged them without the person in his arms knowing who was hugging them. **(A/N: If you understood that last sentence then good for you.) **

"I know it has been a while but have you really forgotten my work Yu." Allen said.

'Wait that voice it sounds so familiar and it has a warm feeling. Forgotten my work Yu, which means that I know their fighting style. Why did I not see his arm around me, a black arm' Kanda Yu thought then saying "Moyashi is that you?" "First time you see me in 200 years and you have the nerve to call me that…but yes it is me, your Moyashi."Allen said in responds and with that Kanda turned around and hugged Allen back.

"Mother there you are, you just left. Oh hi Soul." A woman with long black hair and in a blue dress said

"Mommy who is that in your arms?" A young man with brown hair and white bangs waing jeans and a sweat shirt asked

"Yullen, Mana is that you? You guys have changed a lot from the last time I saw you." Allen said

"Soul, care to explain?" Kid asked

"I will" Yullen volunteered "I am Yullen, Souls mother. This next to me is Mana my brother. The one that has Allen in his arms is one of our fathers but we call him our mother is Kanda. You know Allen he is our other father."

With that last part everyone was surprised and Allen did not let go of Kanda cause both of them missed the warmth of each the other.

**I know this is a short chapter but I got writer's block. Looking for Ideas for next chapter here are the key points.**

**Yullen/Arkan **

**Allen is Soul's "Grandpa"**

**Yullen and Mana are Allen's kids **

**Yullen, Mana, Allen, and Kanda are teaching a class**

**Thanks any ideas will be grate **


End file.
